1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing method, a storage medium, an image forming apparatus and a program, all of which are to perform correction processing according to the attribute of an image.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, there is known color processing which is controlled according to the attribute of an image.
In the conventional technology, however, single color processing (color correction, color conversion and binarization or other n-valued processing) is performed on a bit map obtained by decompressing compressed data. For this reason, color processing suitable for the attribute of the expanded bit map cannot be performed on the compressed data.
The latest driver can switch color processing by analyzing color data developed into a bit map obtained by decompressing compressed data, but it has the disadvantage of notably reducing the processing speed because of the load involved in the processing for analyzing the data after it has been developed into the bit map.